A Demon and his Book worm
by NaxCa
Summary: Not a NaLu or a GaLe story this is a NaLe enjoy. Rating might change to m latter for violence.


**Hey I know I am behind on most of my stories and I just started one about Natsu and future Wendy not to long ago, but I promised I would right this story so I am sorry if this upsets you, but if there is one of my stories in particular that you want a new chapter to read leave a comment.**

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I looked up at the seemingly never ending sky from the shaded willow tree I sighed. The day started out alright, but ultimately ended in shambles. I started to think about how the almost perfect day began taking a mission with Luce, beating up ice-prick, and practically telling her how I feel. Only for it all to be destroyed by my dark twisted past, and I sighed once more and thought about my day.

_Earlier this eavinning Natsu's P.O.V._

I kicked the guild doors open as I yelled "I'm still alive suckers!" All around the guild some voices were heard sharing a greeting for me welcoming my return home, and some complaining about my obnoxious entrance, but if you listened you could hear the sound of an old man crying about his loss of money thanks to my entrances past, present, and future damage repairs most likely coming sooner rather than later.

Lucy came up to me from behind and said, "I'm done for the next little while with missions. Thankfully my rent is good for the next few months." She had released a sigh of relief as she made her plans of rest and relaxation for the night while making her way over next to the guild's residential book worm Levy. When Levy saw Lucy approach I heard her ask, "Is Natsu being a little bit to much for you right now?" Lucy chuckled, "How did you ever manage to guess?" Though it was meant as a funny jest it still panned me to hear those words from them.

"HEY, ice princess wanna go?" I shouted to keep my mind off of things for a while. Gray heard my challenge and gladly excepted and tried (Keyword Tried) to punch my face before getting a flaming fist to the gut and then proceed to fly over to Lucy and Levy's table crashing face first, resulting in him successfully destroying both the table were the girls were sitting and the new book that levy was trying to read.

"Oh shit," I said as I through Gray from off of the top of levy. "Are you alright?" I asked as I helped her stand up from off the ground. I then started to pick up the renaming shards of her new book. "Yea, I'm good Natsu I just didn't expect Gray to come flying at me, and destroy my book." She than thanked me for helping her. "No problem it was probably my fault anyway." I said while shyly rubbing the back of my neck.

I then turned my eyes towards Lucy. Her skin was pal and she was shaking all over. "Hey Lucy," I started, "Are you ok? You didn't get hurt, but you look worse than levy." She blinked and cleared her throat. "No, I'm good I just have to speak with Mira is all." After she said that she started to walk over to the bar. Just then someone asked aloud, "Did Natsu just willingly take the blame for something?" The guild froze at this new found revelation.

As I saw Lucy walking toward the bar of shocked guild mates I also realized Mira had walked to the middle of the counter to meet Lucy halfway. Lucy and Mira shared a sinister smile that I did not like. "Hey Mira are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I heard Lucy say. Mira smirked as she replied with, "I don't know Lucy maybe, are you thinking about pushing a hot-headed dragon and a level-headed book worm together?" The statement confused me, then I saw Lucy nod. "Then yes miss Heartfilia yes, very much indeed."

As interesting as I found there conversation a shear pane made its was inside my head. My back started to feel like it was going to explode, my mouth felt like it was on fire, and my head felt like it would split open. I began curling my fingers one by one until I had balled both of my fists tightly. I kept on tightening my hands until close started to drop out to my palms from the pressure. I squinted my eyes tightly until the pain left from my body. I was able to ignore it for now, but I didn't know if I could do it again.

From across the room levy noticed that I seemed to be in pain and came over to check on me. "Hey Natsu, are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern. I looked up at her and smiled "Yea Levy, I'm alright it's nothing." She gave me a strange look before saying "If you acknowledged that something was wrong then it isn't nothing." I chuckled out loud "Of course you would know somethings off. You and that big beautiful brain of yours." I leaned back my head and sighed.

It wasn't until Levy had gone dead silent that I looked up and saw her blushing that I had realized I had spoken aloud. Levy was now sporting a light blush while I on the other hand was sporting an much heavier one. I started to spat off a bunch of incoherent words trying to come up with an explanation before I was once again hit with another wave of pain, but this time the pain was worse, much worse. I felt a deep feral growl sound in the back of my throat.

I flung open my eyes and startled levy as my pupils turned into slits. I then proceeded to tare my shirt open only let out a terrifyingly primal roar. Black and purple flames leaked out of the corners of my mouth as the tip of my tongue split in two. My teeth started to form into sharp fangs, horns started to emerge from the top of my head, and wings sprouted from out of my back sending blood all directions behind me. I curled my wings until they surrounded me and black, purple, and red flames begun to submerge me in fire.

When I spreed out my wings black tattoos of chains and a few unreadable letters appeared on my chest under the leftover shreds of my shirt. My arms had grown scales, my fingers turned into claws, and a red and black tail had snaked it way around my waist. The room went from a blazing hot current of fire to a bone chilling freezer. The air around me seemed to reek of death and blood thirst. Many of the members around me froze from fear. The demonic presence was eminent just as was reality that began to slap me in the face.

I saw Levy and tried to give her a friendly smile. It did not come out as friendly as I wanted it to. Her slender face went from scared and confused to terrified, and then she let out an absolutely terrified scream that echoed all through out the guild. A scream that was soon joined by Lucy, Asuka, Bisca, Happy, Carla, Freed, and many others. A scream that hurt me to think that anyone could be scared of me, lest of all Levy. And from the lips of the very woman I loved I heard her yell, "Monster! It's a monster!" Before I could begin to think I ran as fast as a monster like me could right out of the guild with tears running down my eyes.

* * *

**Hello again reader long time no see. I just want to say it feels good to be in the writing world again. This story was something that I've been wanting to wright ever since I discovered the world of NaLe some time last year. It was cool for me when I realized that i had had this account for well over a year. Now there is no promises on how often I'll be updating now, but I plan to have a new chapter of Marco is Back posted be sometime next week. Now i know i am being a little persistent but i would love some feedback from you telling me what you think of this and what you think this or any of my other stories might benefit from. -Sincerely your friend NaxCa.**


End file.
